candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 701
| other = | candies = 4 | spaces = 64 | previous = 700 | prevtype = Ingredients | next = 702 | nexttype = Candy Order }} }} Difficulty *Like all quadrant levels, colour bombs cannot be created A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces, but the longest length is only four spaces. However, colour bombs may appear from mystery candies. *The 12-move candy bombs can be quite hard to clear due to the board layout. However, they can help to reach the one star target score easily because each is worth 3,000 points. *Liquorice swirls might get in the way. *The target score is very high. Luckily, there are only four colours on the board, so it is easy to create special candies, except for the colour bombs to increase the score. *Colour bombs from mystery candies can remove the bombs to greatly increase the score. *The player is required to earn at least 1,880 points per second.225,000 points / 120 seconds = 1,875 points per second This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing candy bombs and extra time candies. This will boost your time and score. *If you get a colour bomb on mystery candies and there's a candy bomb, match them with a colour of a candy bomb for massive points! *If not with a candy bomb, match it with a wrapped candy for more points! Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of four colours makes it easy to create special candies, cascades and extra time candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. *The player is required to earn at least 2,300 points per second.275,000 points / 120 seconds = 2,291.67 points per second for two stars and at least 2,500 points per second.300,000 points / 120 seconds = 2,500 points per second for three stars This is the theoretical minimum. In practice, extra time candies can be collected, decreasing the amount of points need to be earned per second as the amount of time available is increased. *Candy bombs spawn from the board after every move. Hence, only 100 bombs are required to be cleared for three stars 300,000 points / 3,000 points per candy bomb = 100 candy bombs Fewer candy bombs are required if they can be combined with a colour bomb which can be obtained from mystery candies. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. If colour bombs are obtained from mystery candies, they can be combined with candy bombs to drastically increase the amount of points earned. *The candies do not fill the entire board at the start of the game. This can result in the creation of special candies if the player is lucky. All these can result in a point boost. Trivia *The last timed level was level 698, only three levels away. *This is the second timed level to have four colours. The first timed level to have 4 colours is level 252 and succeeded by level 725. Unlike the latter level, huge cascades may not occur due to a quadrant board layout and liquorice swirls. *This is also the second quadrant timed level. The first one is level 182, and teleporters are chained the same way. However, this level is easier as there is one fewer colour, and fewer blockers. *This is the first level to have nothing on the start of the board (before candies settle). Notes Board Info Elements Info Glitch With large cascades happening in quadrant levels, this level may freeze occasionally due to irregular candy drops, mainly caused by a blocker such as a special candy under marmalade or an icing square of any layer directly above or under a teleporter. Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-07-25-07-07-43.png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Screenshot 2015-07-25-07-06-43.png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Screenshot 2015-07-25-07-06-48.png|Mobile version (after first move is made) Screenshot 2015-07-25-07-06-54.png|Mobile version (after second move is made) Level 701 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Timed levels Category:Toffee Tower levels Category:Levels with 120 seconds Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with four candy colours Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with extra time candies Category:Levels with mystery candies Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with liquorice swirls Category:Quadrant levels Category:Easy levels